The Cullen's do Lent
by CullenistFanpire
Summary: Esme and Carlisle have come up with a challange for their children. Lent. Everyone gives up something they love. Normal Pairings, after Breaking Dawn. May be spoilers!
1. The List

The Cullen's Do Lent

Chapter 1: The List

**DISCLAIMER: sigh I wish I owned Twilight. But I don't, writing fanfic's takes alot of time, an I don't think I could fit in a 500 page novel.**

Carlisle- No Medical Journals, i.e. internet, book form

Esme - No architectural related activities, i.e. blueprint, drafting, design, construction

Emmett –No grizzly bears, i.e. hunting, fighting, taunting, gawking

Rosalie – No working on cars, i.e. fixing, modifying, customizing

Jasper – No video games, i.e. monster fight, racer VII, x-box, wii, Nintendo

Alice – No shopping, i.e. internet, mall, newspaper, phone

Edward – No Volvo, i.e. driving, riding, leaning on, gazing at

Bella – No reading Wuthering Heights, i.e. hardback, paperback, book on tape, read by Edward

Renesmee – silverware, i.e. playing, using to eat (she may be fed by someone else when hungry)

* * *

_I plan on doing a series of Twilight holiday stories, so go to my profile and vote in the poll. Check out my other story too. Thanks so much!_

CullenistFanpire


	2. At The House

The Cullen's do Lent

BPOV

It had been decided by Esme and Carlisle what each of their 'children' would give up for lent. A copy of the list was slipped under the door of our house.

Surprisingly, even Renesmee's name showed up on the list.

I was worried about what I would have to give up for the next forty days. Operation Lent was top secret, and only Esme and Carlisle knew.

Once I read it, I knew there would be a large amount of screaming, to say the lea, happening over at the main house.

I read the list again and looked over at Edward.

"Is it going to work?" I just needed some confirmation to help me get through it.

"Well, it's not going to be easy, but I think we'll win."

"It's a competition?" now this was going to be confusing.

"Esme will explain the rules when we get over to the house. I know for a fact that she's not going to make the next forty days easy for any of us."

"Well that's **such **a relief!" I said with my best sarcastic voice.

"We should get going before they come and drag us by our toes."

I went up and grabbed Renesmee from her room, where she was quietly playing with some silverware. It's so interesting how children love to play with the silliest things.

"Come on Nessie, we need to go to the big house now. I have a feeling that they're waiting for us sweetheart."

"Okay mommy, I just need to get Meckey from his corner."

"Why was he in the corner sweetheart?"

"He was bad and he needed a time out."

"Ahhhh." She always knew how to be adorable, that little girl of mine.

I scooped her up in my arms and ran to the house. Edward was probably already there, so I didn't check to see if he had waited or not.

As we made our way into the living room, I heard three, high pitched, girly shrieks. Alice always knew how to get a person's attention. Her screams were probably only picked up by all the dogs in Forks. Including Mike Newton, the golden retriever.

Nobody had dared cross Carlisle until now, and I knew that he would receive a large amount of irreconcilable forces allied against him, especially Alice. The things that she could do to annoy him were unspeakable. Don't mess with Alice. Like last week when she reupholstered his favorite chair with pink velvet fabric.

Before they showed us the list they made us sign a contract agreeing not to disobey the list. I'm sure some of us regretted it. They said something terrible would happen if we didn't comply.

"Sorry Auntie Alice. You want a hug?" Renesmee could always melt your heart when this kind of thing happens, so it was easy to foretell my sister's response.

"Oh thank you Nessie, you always know how to make me feel better."

And with that, Alice scooped a pride filled Nessie into her arms and squeezed her to her chest. Nessie and Alice had a special bond, otherwise known as color coordination. Since Nessie was able to pick out her clothes, she was able to match perfectly, much to Alice's delight. They could spend hours in her closet together.

* * *

Once Esme and Carlisle went off to hunt, the children gathered to plan a way to get back at them, knowing that this had to be the greatest get-back-at prank of all time

_Sorry it's taken so long to update, I just started school and the homework takes a while. would really appreciae if you vote on the poll, so do ta insad of reviewing. Thanks so much for reading!_

_CullenistFanpire_


End file.
